villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of Olympus (God of War)
The Gods of Olympus are supreme mythical beings, who can create and control all kinds of magic. In Greek Mythology, the gods, also called the Olympians, were the principal gods of the Greek pantheon, residing atop Mount Olympus, a place where is forbidden for mortals to enter. The Gods appear as minor protagonists in the first video game of God of War, only to be turned as main antagonists in the next games. The Gods appear as major players in Animated vs. Video Game Villains War. The Gods/Demi-Gods (According to the God of War Universe) The Gods * Zeus * Hera * Athena * Ares * Poseidon * Hades * Helios * Hermes * Aphrodite * Apollo * Artemis * Demeter * Hephaestus * Persephone * Amphitrite * Triton * Eos * Selene * Nike * Eros The Demi-Gods * Hercules * Kratos * Deimos * Perseus * Theseus * Pollux/Castor * Ceryx Animated Vs Video Game Villains War A New Threat In the beginnings of the first war, a new god from another universe travels to the CGI Universe. Turns out that it was the animated version of Hades, who explores this universe, starting by Rhodes, a location in Greece. Seeing him as a dangerous threat, Zeus, in his eagle form, brings the Colossus of Rhodes to life and sends him to kill the god. However, the Colossus was easily wiped out by Hades's powers. Zeus then takes his real form to challenge him. With a swing from the Blade of the Gods, Zeus blasts Hades into an unknown location. The Death of Athena And the Betrayal of Ares However, things turned sour fro the gods of Olympus, as Hades plans his revenge by taking out Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom. When Athena confronts Hades, she demands to leave Greece and Mount Olympus at once. A furious Hades lights up and kill the goddess in his fury. This action was witnessed by Zeus, who swore revenge at Hades, for killing his daughter. Before Hades was about to attack Zeus, the king of the gods flee back to Mount Olympus. Soon enough, word has spread around Greece about Athena's murder by Hades, and the new was heard by the original God of War, Ares, who joins forces with Hades, since his old rival and half-sister, Athena, is pressumed dead and the fact that he was tired of his father rule on Mount Olympus and wanted a way to get rid of Zeus once and for all. A Star Pass Away Later, Hades and Ares enlists Ursula to their alliance, by bringing her to the CGI universe, after her defeat in her own universe. Later, Ares informs Hades about a mysterious powerfull object, called "Pandora's Box", that it would help them in their way to weaken the Olympian Gods. However, the Box was guarded by Zeus's son, Hercules. At first Hades demands from Hercules to leave them, opening the Box for themselves. Hercules refused and summoned a Phoenix from another universe to kill the trio. With Ares, transforming into a powerful beast, dealing with the Phoenix, Hades and Ursula challenge the demi-god. Soon enough, Hercules was at the mercy of both Hades and Ursula. Just as the sea witch weaken the hero's power, Hades took the opportunity to destroy the ground below Hercules, sending the demi-god to his pressumed demise. Ursula then reverts Ares into his normal form, after defeating the Phoenix. The trio then open the box and aquire equipment from the box. Just as then, Zeus arrives at the scene, only to be too late to see Hercules dead, his son, Ares, becoming a traitor against him, and the "Pandora's Box" at the hands of their enemies. Zeus then tried to finish off his enemies, only that Hades's forces disappear before he would act. Preparations for the Final Attack Seeing an ambush as inevitable, Zeus rallies up his fellow gods, including Poseidon, Hermes, Helios and the CGI version of Hades, on Mount Olympus to take down Hades. On the other side, Hades and his allies equip the last remaint powers of the "Pandora's Box", as it brought to them a bunch of Titans, able to challenge the gods. Hades then gathers his forces to lay seige to Mount Olympus. Gallery: The Olympian Gods: Char 11124.jpg|Zeus (The King of the Gods, Ruler of Mt. Olympus, and God of Lightning) Hades (God of War).jpg|Hades (God of the Underworld) Poseidon (God Of War).jpg|Poseidon (God of the Seas) Athena God of War0.png|Athena (Goddess of Wisdom and War) Ares ( God of War ).png|Ares (The Original God of War) Helios (God of War).jpg|Helios (Titan and God of the Sun, and Guardian of the Oaths) Hermes (God Of War).jpg|Hermes (God of Messengers and Travelers) Lesser Gods/Goddesses: Persephone.jpg|Persephone (Daughter of Demeter, Wife and Consort of Hades, Queen of the Underworld) Demi-gods: Hercules god of war.jpg|Hercules (Son and Demi-god of Zeus) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Factions Category:Zeus Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:CGI Villains Category:Major Players Category:Gods of Olympus (God of War)